paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update OT3
Release Notes - OT3 Primary Feature Changes or Updates * We have enabled the Replay system. ** Not all functionality is available. ** Use the (very!) basic browser to search for Recent Replays, Your Replays, or Friends Replays. You can also filter by Hero. ** While viewing a replay click on Hero portraits and chose between chase or drone cameras. *** Drone Controls - Movement: (W,A,S,D). Height: (Q,E). * Use the timeline controls to scrub through the match and change playback rate. * Use timeline event filters to show hero kills, tower kills, and damage output. * Events are shown for the hero being followed (or all events when in drone mode). ** Clicking on kill and tower events will jump to that time and follow the hero that made the kill. ** Clicking on the minimap when in drone mode will teleport the drone camera to that location. *** Note: there may be bugs associated with this Replay feature. * New in-game card menu is active. We are experimenting with new designs and would love your feedback. ** Added Movement Cards to the Card Library. ** These cards must be added using Custom Decks in Deck Builder. *** This includes 1 Equipment Card (Ancestral Boots) and 3 Upgrade Cards *** REMEMBER TO SEARCH FOR ANCESTRAL BOOTS TO FIND THE CARDS * Players can now queue in the Solo vs. AI Mode. * Enemies and teammates will all be Bots. Major Bug Fixes * Notifications from the frontend persisting in-game. * Occasionally decks from the previous game would be used in the next. * Crash that could occur while editing or saving decks. * Fixed many issues with rejoining players seeing incorrect state in the HUD. * Many other improvements to improve quality and stability. General Changes * Reduced Move Speed penalty while attacking. * The Movement speed penalty while attacking is now a flat number. This means that if a Hero attacks while having a Move Speed buff, they will still move faster while attacking. Heroes * Updated Feng Mao’s Mad Dash (Q) targeting camera. * Fixed an issue with Feng Mao’s teleport placing him a small distance above his intended endpoint. * Increased Base Health and per level Health scaling. * Increased Base Resistances. * Fixed collision on Gadget’s Vision Bot (RMB). This allows for the bot to penetrate down farther into the ground, ensuring it will hit targets just under the cone when on slopes. * Improvements to visibility through her Tesla Bot ® bubble. * Simplified and enlarged the Burden (RMB) targeting crosshair. * Increased Base Health and per level Health scaling. * Increased Base Resistances. * Added short description updates for in-game ability upgrade menu. * Death Sentence (R ult ability) ignores Armor vs. Critically wounded targets. * Dagger (E) lowered angle slightly to decrease the daggers that flew over an opponent despite having a “Red” reticule. * Added short description updates for in-game ability upgrade menu. * Fixed a bug where Rampage wasn’t displaying melee targets while in his Enrage ® form. * Fixed an issue where Rampage couldn’t level up his Punch (LMB) ability. * Decreased Base Health and Per level Health Scaling. * Increased Base Resistances. * Added short description updates for in-game ability upgrade menu. * Inner Fire ® updated to be more consistent with other Basic Attack (LMB) enhancing ultimates. * Decreased Base Health and per-level Health Scaling. * Increased Base Resistances. Category:Patch Notes